An Echo of Tears
by Outcasted Shadow
Summary: Aeryn learns the pains of loving your best friend...and how love makes you strive to any extent to protect the one you love...
1. Prologue : The Elven Chronicles

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership of any of Tolkien's characters other than the characters I have created myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
An Echo of Tears - Outcasted Shadow  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue : The Elven Chronicles  
  
Often stated in the Elven Chronicles, Elves with different coloured eyes usually meant that they have great magical abilities. Unfortunately for these Elves, the Elven King in those days distrusted them, for their powerful magic could easily over-throw his kingdom. Echoes of the King's lies spread over countries, whispers faintly heard in all ears.  
  
"Beware of the unusual eye-coloured Elves. . . for they have the power to bring Death upon us all. . . "  
  
"The wind tells us that they can kill any with a snap of their fingers. . . "  
  
"Powerful magic they have. . . dark magic. . . "  
  
And so by word of the law, any Elves, male or female, with different coloured eyes were to be captured and slaughtered, believed to be brought to Middle Earth to eliminate all those that were defenseless. Alas, all unusual colour eyed Elves were brought to the King and stoned to Death. Soon after, all different colour eyed Elves vanished from Middle Earth. Until one day, a child was born. . .  
  
  
  
End of Prologue : Reviews please! Please no flames however, I do not appreciate those much. 


	2. Chapter I : Aeryn

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership of any of Tolkien's characters other than the characters I have created myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
An Echo of Tears - Outcasted Shadow  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I : Aeryn  
  
The muffled sounds of weeping echoed across the lush green lands of Mirkwood. With the wind as the guide, the echoes made their way into a young elf's sensitive ears. All curiosity, the elf scrambled over thick layers of moss and dodged the swinging branches of leafy trees. Worrying over trampling any seedlings in his hurry, the youngster almost failed to see the small shadowy figure huddled beneath a prickly pine tree. Sidling closer, the child hesitated, then called out to the quivering creature.  
  
"May I ask why you are weeping? For, your lonely sounds echo across the forests of Mirkwood and distresses those whose ears can catch on to your sobs."  
  
The creature, without breaking rhythm, simply curled into a tighter ball and wailed, decidedly ignoring the polite young elf. Sighing, the youngster sat down next to the sobbing mass and crossed his legs, indian-style. Soon afterwards, as the young elf had cleverly calculated, the weeping ceased to nothing and the creature uncurled from its ball of misery.  
  
Roughly pushing aside the hood of its cloak, the creature turned around to stare at the newcomer intruding on its territory.  
  
With surprise, the youngster found himself faced with a female elf child barely older than he was with the most unusual eyes he'd ever seen. Both big and wet with glassy tears, one eye was the colour of leaves in the summer whilst the other eye was the colour of spring violets. Currently, both eyes were watching him owlishly, a frown defiant on her face.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice slightly a pitch higher than necessary.  
  
"Legolas of Mirkwood Forest."  
  
Silent, she examined him. Tall, gracefully so, with golden hair and big blue eyes. The perfect golden boy. Probably become a heartbreaker someday when he was older. With a smirk, she pondered whether or not she should respond.  
  
"Aeryn. Aeryn of nowhere for I do not know where I come from."  
  
He could tell the words saddened her for her eyes dimmed slightly. Her answer, he decided, was satisfactory. Practically flooded with questions, he bubbled over and gave in to his curiosity.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"They are dead I think. I was told they were killed during a fight for Middle Earth a few years back." She didn't know why she told him. She just did. As she had never told anyone else.  
  
"Where do you live now?"  
  
"Here. I was kindly taken in and cared for."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Another question popped into his mind before he could fully digest what she was saying.  
  
"Why were you weeping, Aeryn of nowhere?"  
  
Aeryn tried desperately to keep her lip from trembling, but, like always, she couldn't bluff when she felt so many emotions swimming inside her head.  
  
"They wouldn't let me play with them. . . All I wanted was one try at Elven Tag! Honest! I had never played before and it looked so terribly fun, I wanted to learn how to play." She turned away, afraid she might see the disgust in his eyes as she had seen in the other children's.  
  
His brow furrowed. What would keep Rathien and the others from letting her play? From all he could see, there was nothing wrong with her.  
  
"Why would they not let you play?"  
  
". . . because of my eyes. Because I'm different."  
  
She turned to look at him now, half-hoping he wouldn't leave her as others had. As so many others had. It surprised her to see the restrained anger in them, turning his eyes to a dark cobalt.  
  
"That was it?!? That's why they wouldn't let you play Elven Tag? Simply unjust!"  
  
Growling, Legolas started stalking his way back to the playground.  
  
"Rathien needs to be taught a lesson!"  
  
Panicking, Aeryn grabbed his arm to stop him, only to find herself dragged along.  
  
"No! Don't! I beg of you kind sir, please don't tell Rathien off! He'll hate me even more. . . " Her arms dropped to her sides in silent surrender. "I don't want anyone to hate me more. . . all I want is a friend. Is that too much to ask for Legolas?"  
  
That stopped him. Anger vanished, Legolas turned to face the sniffling elf. Her long dark hair covered her face, hiding everything.  
  
"No, that's not too much to ask for. I'll be your friend Aeryn."  
  
If she wouldn't have looked up then, she looked up now, her eyes watery and hopeful.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Promise? Forever?" She held out her pinky finger, her face flushed with excitement. Aeryn of nowhere was going to have a friend. Wow.  
  
"Promise." Their pinkies shook and their bond of friendship started.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter I : Reviews please! No flames however, I do not appreciate those much. This whole chapter is of Legolas and Aeryn as children, not as adults! The next chapter will begin with both Elves grown up, around 2500 years of age. (Young for an elf)  
  
Psst, as for the review from LadyTremere, I've edited the Chapter for her. However, Elven Tag is different than just normal tag so. . . I'll just leave that be. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! Don't worry, there will be more flashbacks of Aeryn and Legolas's childhood as the story progresses on.  
  
  
  
Preview of Chapter II :  
  
"So unjust of you Legolas!"  
  
Fuming, a few degrees above rage, Aeryn glared at Legolas's back, hoping he could feel the hole her eyes were burning there. He merely laughed. Typical.  
  
"There ,there fair Aeryn, no need to get upset over a game of archery."  
  
"But you cheated!" Mumbling, Aeryn ignored his grins and stalked off back to her room, her dark chestnut hair swirling fiercely behind her. It was payback time. 


	3. Chapter II : Ethuil

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership of any of Tolkien's characters other than the characters I have created myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
An Echo of Tears - Outcasted Shadow  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II : Ethuil  
  
  
  
"So unjust of you Legolas!"  
  
Fuming, a few degrees above rage, Aeryn glared at Legolas's back, hoping he could feel the hole her eyes were burning there. He merely laughed. Typical.  
  
"There ,there fair Aeryn, no need to get upset over a game of archery."  
  
"But you cheated!" Mumbling, Aeryn ignored his grins and stalked off back to her room, her dark chestnut hair swirling fiercely behind her. It was payback time.  
  
The light airy rhythm of the music pounded like drums in Aeryn's ears. She felt ready to coil and spring, snap out. Tossing an elegant braid over her shoulder, she checked her reflection in the pool. A flawless face peered back at her, long dark hair flowed in strands down her back and both eyes stared back, unblinking.  
  
Dimly, Aeryn heard lightly scampering feet and voices calling her name. With her blood boiling with energy and her mouth curved into a sly smile, Aeryn started off towards the music, her flowing white dress trailing behind her. It was time to dance.  
  
The guests of Mirkwood forest went quiet as she entered, eyes hot and confident. Challenging. Then the mysterious music started. And Aeryn danced. Her dress whirling out in a brilliance of white around her, Aeryn told a tale of murder and death with her body. Gestures were made with her hands and the woods faded out to a blurry light. Enchanted, none of the guests noticed her eyes flash and the wind start to blow stronger, furiously lashing out at the figure in white. And then it was over. The wind died down and all was left was the light tingling of chimes in the air. Flashing a small smile at the spell-bound audience, Aeryn left the stage, glancing momentarily at a giggling female sitting next to Legolas in the crowds.  
  
He watched as Aeryn danced onstage, her movements foreign to the naked eye. Even though he had seen her dance many times before, his eyes were still glued to her quick movements. Silently, he read the story she told. Blood. Screams. Death. Life. She spun around and their eyes locked. Remembered. With the same stride, Aeryn broke eye contact, concentrating once more on telling her story, leaving Legolas to think back to the past.  
  
Flashback -  
  
"No."  
  
Stubbornly, Aeryn crossed scrawny arms across her chest and shook her head, glaring at Legolas. Tilting at the edge of patience, he tried again.  
  
"Aeryn, I propose you to try it out this once for you just might regret it in the near future." Legolas could almost hear the mechanical clanking of her brain running again. At least he got her considering.  
  
"No."  
  
"Dancing isn't hard at all! Just try it once and see if or not you like it."  
  
"No way. You will just laugh at me." Aeryn lifted her chin a little higher to try to intimidate him. It didn't work. By now, both were glaring at the other, teeth bared.  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"N-" He cut her off, infuriating her. How dare he?  
  
"Fine. I will teach another how to dance and leave you be." Aeryn's eyes widened and her hand had shot out before she'd realized it. Clutching to his arm, Aeryn let out a faint whimper and looked up at him.  
  
"Okay. I'll learn. Just don't leave."  
  
Inwardly, Legolas grinned. His plan had been executed perfectly. Releasing himself from her hold, he led her out into the bare open field. And began their dancing lesson.  
  
End of Flashback -  
  
"Aeryn of Mirkwood was really magnificent down there, do you not agree?"  
  
Snapping out of his trance, Legolas turned to look at Ethuil with an observing eye. A cap of pale blond hair hung around her face and dark blue eyes peered at him in waiting. Noting her mild impatience, he answered her as expected.  
  
"Yes. Quite magnificent indeed."  
  
Smiling at his answer, Ethuil leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes wearily.  
  
"Have you been friends with her long?"  
  
"Yes. Since earliest childhood."  
  
"She must be very special to you for you have kept the friendship bond for so long." Her eyes opened and revealed summer blue. Touching his arm lightly, Ethuil smiled as he gave a small start.  
  
"Must you be so tense Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood? I most certainly wouldn't eat you."  
  
Shaking his head, Legolas gave her an amused look and remembered now, why he'd chosen to be engaged with her other than anyone else. Inwardly, he wept in pity for himself. Anyone other than Aeryn. And she couldn't know.  
  
Sweeping her hair back with a quick flick of her hand, Aeryn stood motionlessly by the pool, her arms and legs weary from the emotional dance. Skimming her eyes across the horizon, where the sun was just beginning to set, Aeryn started off towards the main hall. One look at the picture in front of her and Aeryn stopped in mid-step. Legolas and Ethuil stood at the side; their hair glowing a newly spun gold from the slanted sun rays and their eyes were blue, so blue. The perfect golden couple. Just as Legolas had been, and always will be, the perfect golden boy. Aeryn could only stare as Ethuil's hand brushed his arm, as she whispered something incomprehensible to make him laugh. Blinking back tears, Aeryn turned to flee back into her room, making sure her steps were silent and her breathing steady. She was losing him already. Her best friend. Since forever. She couldn't do a thing to stop him from drifting away, leaving her alone and him with Ethuil. And the thing that saddened her most was the undeniable fact that she did, and had always, loved him.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter I : Reviews please! Liked this chapter? I know, I know, some parts may be all mush but hey, what can I say? I like mush. =^o^=  
  
Preview of Chapter III :  
  
It was still morning, with the dewdrops still wet on the grass, when the messenger from Rivendell came as a guest to King Thranduil.  
  
With the ease of experience, the messenger handed a guard the note King Elrond himself had written and waited for King Thranduil to let him speak. Receiving the nod, the messenger cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"As you know, the War for Middle Earth is about to begin. King Elrond requests a representative from every place in Middle Earth to hold a meeting at Rivendell."  
  
"Must it be so quickly done?" King Thranduil lifted glazing green eyes to stare at the messenger. Unflinching, the elf answered.  
  
"I beg your pardon Sir, but, when a War is starting, everything must be done quickly." 


	4. Chapter III : Only Time

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership of any of Tolkien's characters other than the characters I have created myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
An Echo of Tears - Outcasted Shadow  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter III : Only Time  
  
  
  
It was still morning, with the dewdrops still wet on the grass, when the messenger from Rivendell came as a guest to King Thranduil.  
  
With the ease of experience, the messenger handed a guard the note King Elrond himself had written and waited for King Thranduil to let him speak. Receiving the nod, the messenger cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"As you know, the War for Middle Earth is about to begin. King Elrond requests a representative from every place in Middle Earth to hold a meeting at Rivendell."  
  
"Must it be so quickly done?" King Thranduil lifted glazing green eyes to stare at the messenger. Unflinching, the elf answered.  
  
"I beg your pardon Sir, but, when a War is starting, everything must be done quickly."  
  
Legolas stirred in his sleep as Rathien entered his room silently, well, almost. Rising to his full height, Rathien nudged the sleeping form impatiently, poking and prodding.  
  
"What brings you here at this time of day Rathien?" His annoyance bubbling up on edge, Legolas sat up and glared at the hovering elf beside him. When his eyes focused, he worried over the grim expression on Rathien's face.  
  
"There seems to be some trouble amidst the lands of Middle Earth Legolas." Crouching, Rathien studied Legolas for what seemed to be an eternity. "Your father sends his request to meet you at his study. You are to go immediately. No questions."  
  
Puzzled, Legolas sent a nod Rathien's way and got up to get dressed to meet his father. Hopefully, it wouldn't be ill news.  
  
"You wished to speak to me Father?"  
  
Thranduil looked up wearily from gazing out the window to focus gleaming green eyes at his son. Tapping his desk with jittery fingers, he motioned for Legolas to sit down. It was time to talk.  
  
The water flowed with ease through her fingers and Aeryn closed her eyes. Her lashes, long and thick and dark brushed against the fragile skin beneath her eyes. Her cursed eyes. The eyes that had caused her much pain and agony through her early years of childhood. The wind combed patient fingers through her hair as Aeryn dipped a slender leg into the river, humming an old song whose words had been weaved by her ancestors from years before. Even as she dipped another leg in to enjoy the cool water lapping at her calves, she knew someone was coming.  
  
With quick efficiency, Aeryn turned around to face the intruder. Her fists clenched, she narrowed her gaze to the dark silhouette walking down the dirt pathway with heavy depressed steps. So it was an elf. The flash of elegantly pointed ears proved her correct. Ducking behind a bush, Aeryn waited until the elf came to spying distance. Scowling as a prickly bush grazed her arm, she peered out only to see a familiar face.  
  
Legolas. Memories of her weeping and sorrow from yesterday flooded her mind, and her breathing quickened. Rubbing the aching spot where her heart beat, Aeryn looked away. Last night, when everyone had been sleeping and when the stars came out to guide her, Aeryn found a conclusion to what she would do. What she should do. She would leave Legolas and Ethuil to their happiness, even if it meant to leave her own heart bleeding, helpless, and hopeless. After all, that's what best friend's were supposed to do right? Be happy for their friends. Yes. There would be no more thought to love. It was too painful.  
  
A sudden ideal prank caused her face to light up and smile wickedly. Her chance at revenge for the archery match yesterday finally came. The sneaky cheater. With a lighter mood on, Aeryn prepared to launch herself on him when his voice rang out.  
  
"Don't you even try it Aeryn."  
  
Knowing him, Aeryn muttered a sigh and scrambled out of the bushes. Crossing no longer scrawny arms across her chest, Aeryn glared at his retreating back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going o great prince?" The touch of mockery in her voice only pleased her more.  
  
"Away from you."  
  
Grinning, Aeryn chased after him, her flowing white dress streaming behind her in a whirlwind of white. With a mouth full of comebacks, Aeryn spun him around only to meet blistering angry blue eyes. The foolish smile dropped from her face and a serious tone tuned her voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He turned to look at her, his face grim and serious. "I have to go to Rivendell tomorrow after the first touch of light reaches the dawn. I am to represent Mirkwood at a meeting with King Elrond ."  
  
Aeryn turned violet and green eyes to gaze at him stubbornly. "I will come too."  
  
"It is not safe Aeryn."  
  
"Must you always treat me as a weak female?"  
  
Fury coloured her cheeks and she gritted her teeth, unable to contain her sudden anger. Without warning, storm clouds rolled over the skies and lightning struck. Rain fell, slapping against the hard dirt.  
  
With wide eyes, Legolas surveyed the sudden change of weather, irritation forgotten.  
  
"What happened? How did the weather change so fast in a period of time so short?"  
  
Aeryn stared at the wavery puddles of water with a kind of wonder, the drizzles of rain running smoothly down her arms. Her answer to his question came in a quaky voice.  
  
"I. . . I don't know. "  
  
Soaked to the bone, Aeryn shivered under the feel of cold water sliding underneath her dress.  
  
Concern clouded his features as he observed the trembling Aeryn. Water covered her from head to toe, her dark hair gleaming wet and sticking to her face in silky strands. He barely managed to catch himself from lifting a hand to brush at the tendrils of hair. Annoyed at himself, Legolas grasped her arm and started leading her back towards the shelter of the palace.  
  
Digging her feet into the mud, Aeryn jerked her arm free and glared at him. "Promise me you will let me come with you."  
  
Sighing in annoyance, Legolas ran a hand through his dripping blond hair and gazed at Aeryn. "Must you be told so many times? No." Whirling around and stalking away, Legolas started back to the palace himself. And remembered the real reason to why he felt so utterly devastated.  
  
Flashback -  
  
"Do you have any idea why I have requested your coming here to my study Legolas?"  
  
Legolas studied his father, the lines of weariness etched in his face, the wise eyes now glassy with sorrow. If his father looked this way, he couldn't imagine what was to come.  
  
"No Father."  
  
Thranduil hesistated, then started the story of the War soon to come. When he finished, he was sorry to see his son looking so puzzled and grim. Before Legolas could open his mouth to speak, Thranduil continued,  
  
"However, that is not all. After you come back from your journey, you are, by law, to marry Ethuil. She has waited long Legolas, it is time for you to start a new life. With her."  
  
Legolas could only stare at his father emotionlessly. His life was slipping through his fingers, and he knew for a fact he wouldn't ever get it back.  
  
End of Flashback -  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter III : Reviews please! Liked this chapter? At first, I didn't like it much because it was kind of confusing or maybe a bit rushed. I was tempted to re-write it but that would take longer than needed. And so, I stuck with this version.  
  
Preview of Chapter IV :  
  
Slipping inside a heavy green cloak, Aeryn pulled the hood up and grabbed her bow and arrows. The shadows danced around her, flickering from the candle that burned brilliantly from her hand. Moving quickly and silently, Aeryn crept across the grass in light footsteps and reached the stables. The smell of horses and animals reached her. Snorts and a nervous pawing of hooves cracked the silence. Raising the candle up to the stable corner stall, she smiled, her face glowing from the light of the candle.  
  
"I seek your help old friend." 


	5. Chapter IV : Dawn

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership of any of Tolkien's characters other than the characters I have created myself.  
An Echo of Tears - Outcasted Shadow  
Chapter IV : Dawn  
  
Slipping inside a heavy green cloak, Aeryn pulled the hood up and grabbed her bow and arrows. The shadows danced around her, flickering from the candle that burned brilliantly from her hand. Moving quickly and silently, Aeryn crept across the grass in light footsteps and reached the stables. The smell of horses and animals reached her. Snorts and a nervous pawing of hooves cracked the silence. Raising the candle up to the stable corner stall, she smiled, her face glowing from the light of the candle.  
  
"I seek your help old friend."  
  
Raising a slender hand, Aeryn stroked the mare's nose. Nickering in greeting, the mare merely sniffed at her, its ears turning towards the sound of Aeryn's voice.  
  
"I am to follow Legolas tomorrow to Rivendell. Such an adventure it will be! With you as my steed, we are sure to go quick and safe on my first adventure outside of Mirkwood."  
  
Nuzzling the side of Aeryn's neck, the mare seemed uncannily to nod in agreement.  
  
"So it is agreed. We shall leave now and hide in the forest till dawn."  
  
Would she come to see him off? Or was she still angry at him from the night before? Sighing, Legolas leapt onto the quivering black stallion. Energy seemed to be radiating from the horse itself. Before him, Ethuil stood, her lips curved into a smile.  
  
"I wish you a safe trip Legolas, and for you to come back soon.in time for our wedding."  
  
He nodded, his gaze straying beyond her. Oblivious to his surroundings, he didn't notice the sudden grim expression flashing across Ethuil's face. So Aeryn wasn't coming. It was to be expected. After all, he did break his promise with her.a promise made a long time ago.  
  
Flashback -  
  
He felt the tree sway as Aeryn struggled to climb up beside him. If his guess was correct, she would ask for his help soon enough.  
  
"Legolas.I can't get up! Help me!" With as much dignity as she could muster, Aeryn struggled her way up to the branch below Legolas's. Laughing, Legolas gave up trying to ignore her and heaved her up, dodging flailing arms.  
  
Nose crinkled, Aeryn turned towards him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Leaning closer, Aeryn blinked big round eyes at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes there is. And since you promised to be my friend, you have to tell me." Out of habit, her stubborn chin inclined.  
  
"Fine." Easily, Legolas stood up on the branch and stared at the melting horizon. There would be no harm in telling her, after all, it wasn't as if it was that big of a deal.  
  
"I yearn for adventure. I wish I didn't have to wait so long to journey elsewhere. Anywhere."  
  
"If you do, you are going to have to bring me with you." Flashing a smile full of missing baby teeth, Aeryn clung to his leg.  
  
"You could be my hero if I get into big trouble. Gallop off to save me on a trusty steed if a big mean monster got me."  
  
That broke a laugh out of him. "Right. I will be your Knight in shining armor."  
  
Deviously, Aeryn tugged at his arm.  
  
"I'm serious! Promise. Promise me you will never go on an adventure without me."  
  
He stared down at her for a long time. She shifted, her dark hair curled around a finger. So young and fragile. He would protect her. "Fine. Promise."  
  
End of Flashback -  
  
"We should be on our way now, Legolas." Rathien turned eyes of dark greens to observe Legolas's expression.  
  
Shifting his eyes one more time to the dotted greens of Mirkwood, Legolas trotted after Rathien.  
  
"And they are off."  
  
Aeryn could hardly wait. Silently, she trailed them from behind. She winced as the mare stepped on a twig, the sound exploding across the silence. Hopefully, a snapping twig wouldn't give them away. Hopefully. Her breath caught in her throat when Legolas turned, cautious blue eyes scanning the area.  
  
"What is the matter?" Rathien rode up next to him.  
  
"Nothing. I thought I heard something, tis is all."  
  
Holding the mare still, Aeryn closed her eyes shut, praying they wouldn't be discovered until they got near Rivendell. Or else, Legolas would surely send her back to Mirkwood. As the sound of hooves started once again, Aeryn opened her eyes. They didn't see her. Thank the lords.  
  
Lightly, she eased the mare forward. When they got to Rivendell, she would get a dozen lectures from Legolas. But it would be worth it. After all, he had promised her. Aeryn of Nowhere made sure people kept their promises.  
  
Thranduil turned glassy eyes to watch Ethuil. Yes, she was the perfect match for Legolas. And a suitable Queen of Mirkwood. Likewise, Aeryn was not. Sighing, Thranduil stared down at his hands. He wasn't blind enough to not realize his son's feelings for that unusual-eyed female. But he had already done enough generosity on his part. Letting the female live was already a lot of pressure on his side. It had been a shock, he remembered, to see the tiny figure huddled against a birch and the tears running down her face. He hadn't known there were any Culorians left. After all, the King years before had banished them and ultimately decreased the popularity of them to extinction. He'd done as much as he could, finding someone to take in such a dangerous child. He shan't need to make her become Queen too, especially the Queen of Mirkwood. It was his duty to protect these woods, his woods. He would sacrifice his own son's happiness for Mirkwood's. After all, hadn't he himself sacrificed love for duty? Yes, the girl would never be the Queen of Mirkwood, not while he still lived and breathed. Drowsily, Thranduil closed his eyes and thought in sorrow of his own love in another time, another place, perhaps another world also.  
  
The fire crackled and sparks flew, the warmth just out of reach. Darn it, thought Aeryn. I forgot about this part. Mirkwood had never been this cold at night, why here? Shivering, Aeryn inched closer to radiating warmth of the mare. And the thing was, while she was freezing out here, the golden boy was sitting by the fire, warm and content. Oh, how she loathed him right now!  
  
And, Aeryn reasoned, it was particularly his fault she was stuck out here anyway. Had it not been because he had denied her of her journeying with him, She too would be enjoying the warmth of a young fire. Tilting her head, Aeryn turned her eyes to watch the dark-haired elf sprawled next to Legolas. Rathien. A sneer spread across her face. Thankfully, no one could see her as of now since ladies should only smile or not, never frowning of other expressions that would tire the face muscles. Of all the nonsense they taught at ladies school, that rule was the worst.  
  
Rathien had always been boyishly handsome, with dark hair like her own and green, green eyes. The exact opposite of Legolas. Including personality. Interest in the opposite sex had raised up in high notches during the years. His current target was her, if she wasn't mistaken, by his constant flirting. She wouldn't fall for his charming tactics, unlike the other girls. They'd had their heart broken, innocence gone, and dreams of love and marriage disappeared. Because of him.  
  
It wasn't until hours later that Aeryn woke up. Alone. Although, if you added the company of the mare, it wouldn't exactly be alone. Legolas and Rathien were gone from the clearing, as well as the stallions. The fire was out, the smoke billowing out in all sorts of directions. Had they gone already? Logic fading, Aeryn stepped into the clearing hesitantly. Nothing. There was no sound. And that was the main source of the problem. Where were the sounds of animals, of the birds, the quiet whispering of the oaks and pines?  
  
Then she heard the light airy footstep behind her and whirled around. Not fast enough. Something heavy came down onto her shoulder. The pain spread in silence. And the world tuned out of view.  
  
End of Chapter IV : Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Aren't I absolutely too evil? Hehe. I kind of liked this chapter, particularly since the story is actually beginning to sound like one. I still can't decide who would be the one that puts Aeryn into an unconscious state. Legolas and Rathien? Or the Orcs? Another source of evil created by imagination? Hmm. Well, if you have any ideas or suggestions, please add it into your reviews! It will be greatly appreciated! Till next time!  
  
Vocabulary :  
  
Culorians - The name of the species of elves with different eye colourings. Specifically, Aeryn is a Culorian.  
  
Preview for Chapter V :  
  
Haha. Sorry but I don't add previews for cliffhangers. Takes out all the enthusiasm for the next chapter. Aren't you absolutely starting to hate me now? 


	6. Chapter V : The Prancing Pony

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership of any of Tolkien's characters other than the characters I have created myself.  
  
*******************  
  
An Echo of Tears - Outcasted Shadow  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter V : The Prancing Pony  
  
The colors faded back slowly, the throbbing in her head worsening by the minute. Moaning, Aeryn lifted a hand to her head and ran it through her hair. Where was she? What had happened? She couldn't remember anything. Shaking her head in frustration, Aeryn found herself underneath a cloak. And it smelled of man. Bolting straight up, she acknowledged the figure sitting directly across from her, face hidden from the shadows. He was obviously awake, poking at the fire, and there was no escape.  
  
"Kind sir, could you tell me who you are?"  
  
The man shifted, the fire crackling through the cool air. So it was night. How long had she been unconscious? The head lifted and his eyes watched her steadily. If it weren't for the warmth in his gestures, Aeryn would have fled in panic, a good human or not.  
  
"I will tell you not who I am until you answer me first. Who are you?" So, the man liked to irritate. That would have been fine, if she hadn't had the swollen bump on her head freezing her mind of all activity.  
  
"Aeryn of Mirkwood. Now, you must answer me, or you are no person of your word."  
  
The man laughed, brown hair falling from a dirt-smeared face. From the look of him, he seemed as if he'd traveled for days without water. Now, why wasn't she panicking? Such should be the time for such a useful emotion. But all she felt was annoyed, dirty, and content to sit by a warm fire. Where was her mare? Aeryn glanced around, only to spot her mare tied up by a tree a few lengths away.  
  
"You may call me Strider. I am a Ranger. Have you heard not of such men, fair maiden?"  
  
"I have. Do you have any clue to why my head throbs so?" Scowling, Aeryn trailed a hand across the ground, drawing pictures. The man laughed yet again. If she hadn't been weak and injured, she'd have given him a lecture on insulting females, especially her.  
  
"Actually, I do know. I am terribly sorry but I had mistaken you for the enemy and knocked you unconscious."  
  
"That was terribly kind of you." Miffed, Aeryn drew her legs up to her chest. There didn't seem to be a reason to run from this man. He didn't seem dangerous. . .yet. Then, the sudden question popped into her mind.  
  
"Kind sir, did you happen to come across two males of my species? They should be heading towards Rivendell."  
  
"Nay, I have not seen such people." Strider shook his head, gray eyes distressed. "Why would you ask of this?"  
  
Aeryn fidgeted with the hem of the cloak. The lie she said was blurted out so quickly; he seemed to believe her. "They were my partners for travel. I got lost on the way and could not find them."  
  
"Where were you headed? Ah yes, Rivendell wasn't it? Well, I could help you with that."  
  
"Really? Oh, thank-you kind sir, thank-you." The gratitude in her voice shown just as clearly in her eyes. It was then that Strider noticed the unusual coloring.  
  
"You are a Culorian?" The shock came and went in his expression.  
  
"A Culorian? What is that?" The puzzled expression she gave out spoke of truth. She had no idea whatsoever.  
  
"Tis is an elf with the unusual eye coloring." Strider bent closer, looking at her warily.  
  
"Why, may I ask, are you frightened?" This was said dryly. The laugh escaped from the Ranger's mouth.  
  
"Fair maiden, it is not my story to tell you. One day, you shall know. For now, we must sleep until dawn."  
  
*******************  
  
The grass was wet with dew, the sounds of the forest no longer silent. Like all elves, Aeryn slept with her eyes open, slightly clouded to show others signs of sleep.  
  
"Fair maiden, morning has come. We must part from here." A hand clamped gently on her shoulder and shook her awake. Her eyes cleared instantly, darting towards the man waking her.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We are traveling to stay at the Prancing Pony." Strider made a brisk walk to the horses and untied them, handing Aeryn the reins of her mare.  
  
"The Prancing Pony? I thought we were heading towards Rivendell!" Well, maybe he wasn't a good guy after all. But if he wasn't, why didn't he attempt to murder her in her sleep?  
  
"We shall get there in time. First, we must stay there for the time being. I sense something will go amidst there. However, if you would not like to accompany me and ride alone to Rivendell, I will be more than happy to give you the directions to get there."  
  
Aeryn weighed the cons and pros. It was certainly dangerous to travel alone into these woods. Mostly if you were planning to travel overnight. And besides, the more the merrier.  
  
"I will go with you. However, you must swear an oath you will take me to Rivendell."  
  
Strider smiled at her from underneath his cloak. He was already astride the horse, if she didn't hurry, she could find herself left behind by accident. Briskly, Aeryn swung herself on her mare, bareback. Elves never rode horses with a saddle, unless there was a specific use for it.  
  
"All right. I swear an oath that I shall take you, Aeryn of Mirkwood, to Rivendell. Eventually." With that, he trotted off on his horse. If she didn't say so herself, this Strider was even ruder than Rathien. Well, then again, maybe not.  
  
*******************  
  
"So this is the Prancing Pony?" From her perspective, the place was too dim and smelled too strongly of man.  
  
"Yes. We must wait until sunrise." Her feet made light footsteps towards where Strider was seated, her cloak hiding her face from view.  
  
"What are we awaiting?" Aeryn's whispered were hushed, loud enough for her ears but too soft for Strider to hear.  
  
"What was that?" So, she could whisper to him without being found out. How odd, a human's hearing seemed so much duller.  
  
"Nothing." A man strode over to their table, his belly bouncing over his belt. Curiously, Aeryn stared. After all, all the males of her species were never fat. If so, only bits over-weight. Never like this.  
  
"Will you be wanting anything to drink, masters?" Before Aeryn could open her mouth to reply, Strider answered.  
  
"Perhaps a simple dinner."  
  
Hot soups, cold meat, a blackberry tart, new loaves, slabs of butter, and half a ripe cheese was laid in front of them. Aeryn ignored the cold meat at first glance and snatched the blueberry tart. Taking a bite, Aeryn enjoyed the wild flavor of blueberries on her tongue.  
  
"So this is what you humans eat? Very unlike the food I eat in Mirkwood."  
  
"Really? And what do you eat in Mirkwood?" Beneath the hood, Aeryn saw a flash of white and knew he smiled. Opening her mouth to reply, she was once again interrupted, by Strider this time around.  
  
"Hush now. What we have been waiting for is here."  
  
Aeryn managed to look irritated at first but as always, curiosity got the best of her. Scanning the inn, she spotted the four short figures by the door. She recalled reading about them once back in Mirkwood. Thus, these creatures were called Hobbits. However, the only thing Aeryn could remember reading about in the book was that Hobbits had hairy feet and had no need to wear shoes.  
  
She watched silently as the Hobbit with the dark hair and bright blue eyes kept glancing over at them. What was he suspicious of? After all, Aeryn was around the height of the humans at the inn. There was no way that she stood out. . .unless you counted the hood she kept up in front of her face. The Hobbit drew nearer, seemingly cautious. Did she look that dangerous? Without missing a beat, Strider threw his hood back, dark hair falling over gray eyes.  
  
"I am called Strider. I am very pleased to meet you, Master - Underhill, if old Butterbur got your name right." Apparently, the jolly fellow with the bulging belly was Mr. Butterbur.  
  
"He did." The hobbit seemed to stiffen when he changed in line of vision over to Aeryn. "And you are?"  
  
Aeryn's mind went blank. Was she supposed to pretend to be a human? Male? Thankfully, Strider came to her rescue before she could blurt something out that completely made no sense in the matter.  
  
"This is my partner, you may call him Swift." Dumbly, Aeryn nodded in agreement. After all, she couldn't disguise her voice, which was actually quite feminine no matter how low she tried to speak. Master Underhill - if that was really his name, which Aeryn really doubted - still seemed to stare uneasily at her from time to time while making small talk with Strider.  
  
Decidedly, Aeryn tuned out, as was her habit. Especially when Legolas and Rathien started having a conversation. Lord knows what kind of things they spoke about. At the memory of them, Aeryn felt the tears prick at her eyes and threaten to spill. Who knew when she would be able to see them again? Or ever. Surprisingly however, Aeryn felt no regret. Somehow, in a twisted sort of angle, she felt she had done right.  
  
The loud sounds of applause snapped her out of memory lane. Another hobbit with light, fair hair stood dramatically on top of a large wooden table, taking bows. Looking back, Aeryn noticed Master Underhill's face had gone paste white. Strider leaned forward, whispered in the Hobbit's ear. Thankfully, all elves were talented in the art of the smallest sounds and Aeryn could easily make out what Strider said.  
  
"You had better do something quick!"  
  
She could only watch as the dark-haired Hobbit leaped up onto the table himself and started singing in merry tunes. Had he drank too much ale? Eventually, Aeryn tuned out once again as the audience began asking for another song. Not that they weren't nice songs, but she just wasn't in the mood for cheerful songs while she was sitting in a dim-lighted inn where smoke billowed out from all directions and the smell of sweat and men were overpowering for an elf's sensitive sense of smell.  
  
Suddenly, the dark-haired Hobbit disappeared into thin air! Gaping, Aeryn scanned the inn. She hadn't read anything about a Hobbit's ability to vanish in nothing! However, Strider seemed to think such was perfectly normal for he sat without a peep. Aeryn slowly came out of shock when the Hobbit appeared beside Strider. At least he wasn't completely gone. (Although, logically, you're supposed to have an even bigger shock to see one disappear in front of your eyes and suddenly reappear again beside you)  
  
*******************  
  
Writer's Note: This chapter pleased me very much. The meeting and introducing of Strider a.k.a. Aragorn seemed to get the story going. If you happen to dislike a part, or maybe mistakes of some kind, please tell me in your reviews! Thank-you bunches for reading! Toodles!  
  
*******************  
  
Preview of Chapter VI:  
  
"Well? Why did you do that? Worse than anything your friends could have said! You have out your foot in it! Or should I say your finger?"  
  
Strider's tone was tense and firm. In a matter of moments, the hobbit looked quite alarmed and frightened. Aeryn felt her heart reach out to him. Poor guy, he was under so much pressure and seemed so small.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Oh yes, you do. But we had better wait until the uproar has died down. Then, if you please, Mr. Baggins, I should like a quiet word with you." Baggins? But wasn't his sire name supposedly Underhill? Aeryn was getting utterly lost in the dark. She waited only seconds after the Hobbit and Strider had stopped debating until she grabbed the sleeve of Strider's cloak and whispered.  
  
"You lost me a few sentences back. Could you please explain what is going on here?" Strider looked at her from underneath his hood, gray eyes intense.  
  
"Later. Later you will understand everything." 


	7. Chapter VI : Truth and Lies

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership of any of Tolkien's characters other than the characters I have created myself.  
  
*******************  
  
An Echo of Tears - Outcasted Shadow  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter VI : Truth and Lies  
  
"Well? Why did you do that? Worse than anything your friends could have said! You have put your foot in it! Or should I say your finger?"  
  
Strider's tone was tense and firm. In a matter of moments, the hobbit looked quite alarmed and frightened. Aeryn felt her heart reach out to him. Poor guy, he was under so much pressure and seemed so vulnerable.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Oh yes, you do. But we had better wait until the uproar has died down. Then, if you please, Mr. Baggins, I should like a quiet word with you." Baggins? But wasn't his sire name supposedly Underhill? Aeryn was getting utterly lost in the dark. She waited only seconds after the Hobbit and Strider had stopped debating until she grabbed the sleeve of Strider's cloak and whispered.  
  
"You lost me a few sentences back. Could you please explain what is going on here?" Strider looked at her from underneath his hood, gray eyes intense.  
  
"Later. Later you will understand everything."  
  
"I better."  
  
*******************  
  
The parlour was tight and airy, the shadows dancing across the floorboards. Now, why was she sitting here in a rusty chair drearily waiting for a hobbit? No thanks to Strider no doubt. The sudden sounds of footfalls caused Aeryn to stiffen and cease her restless thoughts. Could it be the hobbits? Someone else? There was chatter amidst the short figures making their way towards them. Ah, so it was the hobbits. She watched as the little men puffed up the embers into a blaze, the fire crackling with energy. Then, one of them looked up and noticed herself and Strider sitting by the door.  
  
"Hallo! Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
Before Aeryn could open her mouth to scold the Hobbit of his rudeness, Strider answered in a monotone. "I am called Strider and here beside me is my friend, Swift. He may not remember it but your friend over there promised to have a quiet talk with me afterwards."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Aeryn got up and left the two to argue and debate amongst them. She would hear the explanation afterwards when she was alone with Strider. With quick precise steps Aeryn hurried out of the parlour and outside of the Prancing Pony. How she dreaded that place! Leaning against the walls, Aeryn breathed in the faint wisp of nature. How she missed Mirkwood and its greenery! A sudden gust of cool air knocked her hood back so that her long sable hair tumbled out in waves to her waist. Forgetting her need to disguise herself for a minute, Aeryn closed her eyes and let the wind caress her face.  
  
"Now there, what's a beauty like you standing out here all alone?"  
  
Stiffening, Aeryn opened her eyes and turned around to face a man grinning at her, the stench of his breath overpowering. Obviously, this man had had too much butterbeer to drink.  
  
"To enjoy the scenery of course."  
  
The laugh burst out, his voice deep and rumbling. "Ah, laddie. There ain't no pretty scenery here. Not after those Orcs started coming from Mordor. Filthy little creatures. Unless of course, you were talking about yourself. With you standing against this dump, it sure becomes a nice piece of scenery." The gold winked from his tooth as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, his stomach bouncing over his belt.  
  
Was it just her imagination, or was he inching closer to her with every passing minute? And where was Strider? Their little talk should be finished by now and he should be looking for her. Not that she couldn't handle this brute by herself.  
  
"If you will excuse me sir, I would like to go back inside." Giving a polite smile, Aeryn tried discreetly to creep past him.  
  
"Oh no, not yet. If you don't mind, I'd like to have some company."  
  
Company? As in what kind? Well, whatever he meant, it must not be very pleasant.  
  
"I do mind."  
  
"Well then, what's there to be afraid of? Me?" The jolly laugh came from deep inside his throat. The man must be insane. "Your eyes are a mighty odd color they are. Plenty beautiful of course. Like you are laddie."  
  
Her eyes! She'd forgotten to put her hood back up. No wonder he'd noticed her. Her eyes were never very subtle for their unusual coloring. Decidedly ignoring his streaming questions, Aeryn once again stepped away from him, carefully covering herself up with the hood.  
  
"Excuse me sir. I would like to go back inside if you please." The words were firm and demanding. Either the man didn't hear and word of what she said or was purposely ignoring her.  
  
"Think you would be interested in sharing a bed? A couch? Anything would do!" Joyously, the man took another look swig of his bottle.  
  
The light suddenly seemed to dawn on her. He wanted her to sleep with him! What did he think she was? A prostitute, whore? The nerve of him! Grinding her teeth together, Aeryn glared at the man through furious eyes.  
  
"I am absolutely not interested in sharing anything with you. I should not even be talking to you right now! Now, if you will excuse me, I have someone to speak to. Move aside or I will make you wish you were never born." The threat hung in the air, fed the tension.  
  
"Now now, if you were that impatient, why didn't you tell good ol' Curtly? I wouldn't have wasted so much time talking." He reached out for her, arms swinging for an embrace.  
  
Impatient? When hell freezes over, snarled Aeryn. That was the last straw, ladylike or not, she was going to send him a good solid kick below the belt.  
  
"Ahoy, Swift? You out there?" Strider's voice pierced through Aeryn's thoughts. Oh, now he comes when I'm about to beat this man up good. This Ranger has the worst timing.  
  
"Over here." Giving the tippy man one last menacing glare, she stalked back over to Strider's awaiting form.  
  
"Where were you? I was looking all over." Strider lifted one eyebrow at the drunken man outside.  
  
Reading his thoughts, Aeryn sniffed. "It was nothing like that! He just comes out with a bottle and the smell of man. Disgusting jerk. Now, explain to me what is going on here. Now."  
  
*******************  
  
"So this is what is happening. Such horror." The murmur escaped from her mouth before she realized it. Grimly, Strider nodded in agreement.  
  
"So you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn?" Aeryn repeated the name Strider had spoken of, rolling the word around her tongue. Certainly, the Man's tongue was quite different from the Elven Tongue. Thankfully, being a bookworm as a child and all, she'd learned how to speak and listen to Man's tongue fluently.  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"And we are being chased by these so called Black Riders."  
  
Aragorn mumbled a response. "Now that we have found the Ringbearer, we must guide him safely to Rivendell where all is awaiting his arrival."  
  
Aeryn's ear perked up. "We? You mean, me and you?"  
  
"Of course. Who else?"  
  
"But I don't have any weapons!"  
  
Strider gave an easy smile. "Yes you do. They were tied up with your horse along with clean clothes and other sorts of things. Or do you forget what you have packed before you met me?"  
  
Oh yeah, her mare. "I simply forgot for a moment. Where are the Hobbits?"  
  
"They are in the room I rented upstairs. Come, we must rest now and prepare ourselves for the journey ahead."  
  
Wearily, Aeryn let Strider take her arm and guide her upstairs.  
  
*******************  
  
Aeryn sat up in bed, senses alert and racing. There seemed to be hoofbeats and the chilling noise of wind battering against the houses of Bree. She picked up the shrill cry of a whinny and the faint tinkling sound of reins. Black Riders? She wasn't frightened. Not really since she had never heard of or seen such creatures as horrible as the others described. Glancing around, Aeryn let her gaze sweep over the four snoring Hobbits. Since Aragorn had filled her in with the slightest details, she would no doubt know their names by now. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Such odd names and so different from the names of Elves in Mirkwood. It took only the quick catch of her eye in the dark to see the Hobbit, Frodo, shift around in the crickety bed, blue eyes glowing in the shadows of the room. It was then that their eyes made contact. Aeryn could feel the Hobbit's shock at her oddly colored eyes. Hopefully, the feminine colors wouldn't give away her gender. It could be dangerous if they knew of her as a female. Who knows if they'll try to take advantage of such a thing?  
  
Aeryn was silent as Frodo's eyes broke contact with hers and looked over to where Strider sat, wide awake. With a quiet sigh, Aeryn once again escaped into dreamless sleep.  
  
*******************  
  
The cold air crawled along her skin, brushing against it. Shivering, Aeryn awoke to find herself in the middle of a shadowed room. The panic rushed in first. Where was she? Who were these people that slept close to her? The thoughts zoomed in until her head felt queasy. In answer, Aeryn clutched her head with both hands. The memories came back to her in a rush. Black Riders. Mordor. Sauron. Rivendell. She had to get to Rivendell to reunite with Legolas and Rathien. Blindly, Aeryn got out of bed and reached around for her mare. Where was her ride? How was she going to get to Rivendell without a ride? Unaware of her still unfocused state, Aeryn tripped over the side of a bed and tumbled onto a snoring figure. Well, he wasn't snoring anymore.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sam Gamgee glared at her, blond hair in a mass of confusion on his head. Eyes clearing, Aeryn awoke from her dreamlike state and stifled a laugh at the appearance of the young Hobbit. Boy, did he look ruffled.  
  
"Apologies sir. I was merely sleepwalking."  
  
Grinning inwardly in her cloak, Aeryn untangled herself from Sam and stretched. Unknowingly, her hood had slipped off once again during the night and her hair was already raining down upon her back.  
  
"Why, who are you? You are not only an elf, but a female one also!"  
  
Gasping, Aeryn whirled around to find her hair in strands down her back. This is going to be trouble. How was she going to explain this one? By now, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were staring at her, eyes wide in shock.  
  
*******************  
  
Writer's Note: So, how did you find this chapter? Please review to tell me! The next chapter will be out soon!  
  
Preview of Chapter VII:  
  
Strider burst in the room, just in the nick of time to see Aeryn standing in the middle of the room, hair straight as rain tumbling down her back. In the light, it seemed almost exactly like polished ebony. Raven black. If it weren't for Arwen, love of his life, mused Aragorn, he would certainly consider this one as quite attractive. Very attractive.  
  
"The Black Riders have been searching for us. We must move swiftly and quickly. I have already gone down to the stables. The horses are missing. We must travel by foot." 


End file.
